The Golden Rose Of Lilium
by LovelyRapunzelCutie
Summary: The story begins with rapunzel looking at a picture called the golden rose of lilium, M for future chapters.
1. prologue

The Quest For The Golden Rose Of Lilium Prologue My love are you alright? Snape asked as he sat next to Rapunzel hmm oh yes! Everything is okey it's just that Rapunzel sighed staring at her book not wanting to look up snape touched rapunzel's cheek and said Rapunzel it's alright you can tell me anything Rapunzel sighed again and putted her hands in the back of her head touching her short brunette hair and said alright severus I've been looking at this picture let me see Rapunzel gave the book to him and said hmm it says " The Golden Rose Of Lilium" but here's the strange thing about it lilium means elf in latin hmm that is strange snape said as he looked at the rose for a second time and here's what's even stranger is that I looked at all the books in the castle library and there's not any information on it I even tried looking in Albus's study but nothing and everytime I look at it, it gives me a wired feeling like I seen it somewhere before YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR HIGHNESS! One of the guards said out of breath as he entered there royal chambers I'm sorry that I interrupted both of you but your highness your sister wants to see you! She said it's an emergency! The guard talked to fast for both snape and Rapunzel to hear calm down john what about my sister? The guard took deep breaths and said calmly your sister your highness she wants to see you right away she said it was about your mother our mother? I'll go see her right away! Rapunzel said as she took the book she was looking at with her I'll go with you! Snape said as he ran up to his love thanks said Rapunzel as she kissed his left cheek as both of them ran out of there chambers Rapunzel said to the guard john call me and snape by are birth names yes Rapunzel! John said as he bowed thanks Rapunzel said as she catched up with her husband.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rapunzel and snape ran to her sister's bedroom ALYSSA! Rapunzel said as she opened the bedroom door Alyssa what's wrong!? It's mother! One of the maids said that mother wanted to talk to me! but when I picked up the phone she wasn't there! She might be in danger! I need to go find her! Alyssa said as she packed her suitcase and her 4 clover necklace and wand NO! you can't! voldemort is still out there And the deatheaters! Rapunzel said as she touched her sister's arm but Alyssa pulled her arm away and said Rapunzel how can you say that! Our mother could be in trouble! And you say don't go! Uncle snape please you know Rapunzel and my mother could be in danger! Your sister is right Alyssa voldemort is still out there and he killed all the people in caketown and is trying to attack the castle and if we leave the students might all be killed and he could come for us next where not powerful enough to stop him! maybe I can help Rapunzel snape and Alyssa turned around to see ariel? What are you doing here? I over heard you and snape talking about some golden rose and about your mother yes! Look Rapunzel said as she turned the page where the golden rose was OH! I seen that before it's- AHH! Ariel screamed as she fell on her knees holding her head ARIEL! What happened?! What's wrong?! Snape said as he Rapunzel and Alyssa got on there knees trying to found what was happing V VOLDEMORT! He's coming here to the castle! With a whole army of deatheaters! The golden rose is the only thing that could stop him! We need to get out of here! Snape said as he helped ariel to alyssa's bed but what about the students? Said Alyssa Rapunzel pasted the floor back and forth thinking OK! Here's what we're going to do I'm going to cast a spell that will protect the castle long enough so that we can get the rose, Ariel? Rapunzel said as she handed her a glass water ariel are you ok? Yes! I'm fine ariel said as she sited on the bed, You should rest Alyssa said as she putted the blankets on ariel But you guys might not make it without me don't worry I have a feeling that will meet new people that will help us snape said as he brought a tray of fruit and a sandwich where did you get those? Rapunzel said as she looked at the tray of food well I am a wizard my love! Snape said smirking your such a tease! Rapunzel said as she tiptoed up and kissed him ok Alyssa you got everything packed it was packed like five minutes ago whatever! Snape what about you? I got everything ready snape said as he pointed to the packed suitcase's great! Now for my pan accio fraying pan! The pan quickly flu into rapunzel's hand alright all set! One last thing pascal! The little chameleon came running on rapunzel's arm and she said pascal watch over ariel and the students ok? Pascal nodded his head in agreement and sat on the lamp table next to ariel, ok guys let's go wait! Rapunzel! Ariel said as she told her to come to her Rapunzel here take this ariel said as she handed Rapunzel a small bronze heart shaped key necklace with a red ruby in the center of the heart what's this? It's a key that opens a secret door in albus's study he gave it to me knowing that you might find the golden rose but you need to activate the ruby by saying "liebe" it means love in germen, OH! Take this to ariel said as she handed Rapunzel a mini map, this shows where the hidden door is now go! Ok thanks Rapunzel said as she putted the key on her neck.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rapunzel snape and Alyssa all ran to albus's study door and snape opened it and said it hasn't changed much he said as he looked around the room yes but we need to hurry come on look at this map with me! Rapunzel said as she looked at it closer see here's the desk and, There's the hidden door! Alyssa said as she pointed to the right side of the wall ok Alyssa pointed her wand at the wall and said "Descendo!" the wall sinked down to the floor, And now to unlock it Rapunzel said as she took off the necklace and said the secret word "Liebe!" the ruby started to glow and she putted it in the keyhole and it finally opened, Come on you guys snape said as he picked up his suitcase RIGHT! Rapunzel and Alyssa said at the same time, Once Rapunzel snape and alyssa where out of the castle Rapunzel got her wand out and said "Protego Totalum!" the castle started to glow blue and they knew it was fully protected and voldamort and the deatheater's could not get in no mater how hard they tried, Any idea where we're going? We're going to Louisiana I have good friends there that could help us snape said as he called a bus, Ok who? Tiana and Naveen, The princess and prince right love? Rapunzel said curiously that's right! Come on let's get on the bus snape said as he Rapunzel and Alyssa got on the bus and took there seats, Rapunzel yawned your tired huh, snape said as he heard her yawn mmhm go to sleep, Ok Rapunzel said as she cuddled on her lovers chest falling asleep sweetly.


End file.
